Hva som skjer når du snoker på pappas kontor
by M.S.Franklin
Summary: James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Victoire og Teddy blir sendt tilbake i tid, helt tilbake til sommerferien før Harrys femte skoleår. Hvordan vil ting gå når de møter Føniksordenen og sine mye yngre foreldre, hvorav flere av dem skulle vært døde? Bør de fortelle dem hvem de er, og enda viktigere, hvordan i all verden skal de komme seg hjem? Jeg eier ikke Harry Potter, dessverre...
1. Kontorarbeid og Hårklemmer

**A/N: Enjoy! (Korteste Authors note noensinne!)**

James Sirius Potter gikk forsiktig over gulvet på Grimolds plass 12. De andre i huset var ovenpå, men James hadde stukket av fra Teddy - som fungerte som barnevakt - fordi han ikke orket enda en runde med klysekuler. Dessuten var han James, så det var omtrent en naturlov at han ville finne på noe tull før eller siden uansett.

Han prøvde omhyggelig å gjøre hvert trinn han tok så stille som mulig, og skar en grimase hver gang plankene under ham knirket. Vanligvis ville han tatt med Fred og Louis, men de var ikke der for øyeblikket, så James fikk heller seile sin egen sjø.

Etter en stund kom han endelig frem til den avsatsen han hadde ventet på. Foran ham var det en dør som James absolutt ikke hadde lov til å gå inn i uten lov av foreldrene, og som derfor alltid virket mye mer spennende. Det var døren til faren hans, Harrys, kontor.

Spent skjøv James døren opp. Innenfor var alt som det vanligvis var – et kontorbord, noen stoler, massevis av hyller og skap langs veggene, samt et par bord. Den eneste forskjellen var at det ikke var noen voksne der.

Med friskt mot og den vanlige følelsen av spenning som kom av å være et sted han egentlig ikke hadde lov til, begynte James å kikke gjennom skuffer og skap i håp om å snuble over noe mer spennende enn papirarbeid. Han var forsiktig med hva han rørte – selv om han egentlig tvilte på at faren vil ta med seg noe farlig hjem, hadde han ikke lyst til å bli forbannet bare fordi han plukket opp en gammel hårklemme eller noe.

Ti minutter senere følte James seg litt mindre oppblåst og litt mere flatklemt. Det mest spennende han hadde kommet over var en tannpirker som lå og trillet løst rundt nederst i en skuff, et slags enkelt kjede han hadde stått og glodd på en stund og lurt på om var trygt å røre eller ikke, og forestilt seg de mange forferdelige forbannelsene som kunne være kastet over det før han fikk øye på skiltet i skapet - «Ufarlig», samt et lite gratulasjonskort med ønsker om en fin bursdag.

Alt i alt var han nokså skuffet, og skulle akkurat til å snike seg tilbake til de andre da han husket at han ennå ikke hadde prøvd skrivebordsskuffene, som antakelig inneholdt de aller mest spennende tingene i hele rommet.

Med nyfunnet håp pilte han tilbake inn i rommet og bort til skrivebordet. På siden hvor faren hans pleide å sitte når han jobbet var det to smale skuffer festet rett ovenfor hverandre. James prøvde forsiktig å lirke den nederste opp, men den rikket seg ikke. Så prøvde han den over. Den gled ut lydløst og glatt, og nysgjerrig stakk James nesten hodet helt oppi for å se innholdet. Han myste gjennom brillene som truet med å falle ned fra nesa hans, og skuffelsen skylte over ham. Det var bare noen fjærpenner og litt pergament, ett par blekkhus og noen lignende, kjedelige ting. James lurte på hvorfor foreldrene hadde gjort rommet forbudt å gå inn på i det hele tatt. Det var ikke som om det var noe spennende eller farlig der.

Surt slamret James skuffen igjen. Så stivnet han, og lyttet engstelig etter lyder ovenfra som kunne tyde på at noen hadde hørt det. Men nei, alt han merket var noe han syntes han dro kjensel på som Albus som lo.

James kastet et blikk ned igjen mot skrivebordskuffen. Hvorfor måtte den være så kjedelig? Og den under, hvorfor var den låst? Plutselig var det som om det han selv tenkte virkelig gikk opp for ham. Hvorfor var egentlig den skuffen låst, spesielt når ingen av de andre var det?

På et øyeblikk var James i helspenn igjen, så spent at han knapt klarte å stå i ro, og dro ut den øverste skuffen igjen. Men denne gangen stanset han ikke, og dro den i stedet så langt ut at den til slutt datt ut fra plassen sin, og ned i de ventende armene hans. Fornøyd plasserte han den forsiktig fra seg på skrivebordet, så lavt at alt som hørtes var et mykt dunk.

Dette var et triks han hadde lært av onkel Frank, som alltid hadde vært mester i alle slags slike triks, samme om de var magiske eller bare simple gompeknep som det han nettopp hadde utført. Poenget med det var selvsagt at nå som den øverste skuffen var borte, kunne han se hva som var i den under.

James bøyde seg ned og kastet et raskt blikk over hva som befant seg der inne. Han kunne ikke se noe, men det var såpass mørkt i den innerste delen at det var vanskelig å si. Så, mens han håpet og ba om at det ikke skulle vente en ekkel edderkopp eller en forbannet teskje der inne, stakk han langsomt hånden inn.

Mens han fomlet rundt med hånden prøvde James å se forbi mørket, og danne seg et bilde av hva som var der inne. Han syntes kanskje han kunne skimte noe som glimtet svakt, og strakte ivrig hånden mot det. Det var overraskende langt, men så kjente han at fingertuppene hans rørte borti noe glatt og kaldt. Etter en rask triumfbevegelse med den frie hånden fingret han forsiktig rundt over gjenstanden, og prøvde å ikke få den til å trille lenger bakover.

Like ved siden av den ukjente gjenstanden kjente han et slags kjede under fingrene, like kaldt og glatt som tingen, og gjettet at de hang sammen. Etter litt pirking fikk han tak i det og dro det ut i lyset.

**Håper du likte det, og husk at jeg oppdaterer fortere om jeg får noen tilbakemeldinger! :D**


	2. Hva i huleste er den greia der?

**A/N: Hallo! Jeg har nå hatt en førstehåndsopplevelse i hvordan det er å få en review på historien sin - Hvem skulle trodd at det er akkurat like fantastisk som de andre her på siden hevder? Jeg hadde egentlig vurdert ikke å skrive videre likevel (Det er en dårlig vane jeg har; begynner å skrive noe, før jeg mister lysten og aldri fortsetter, bare), men så fikk jeg en review! Det var all inspirasjonen jeg trengte, og jeg er kjempeglad for at vedkommende tok seg tid til å skrive :) Takk! *Sender virtuelle klemmer***

**Jeg er rimelig sikker på at det var noe jeg hadde tenkt å skrive her, men jeg husker aldri sånne ting når det gjelder. Kanskje jeg burde bære med meg en liste overalt fra nå av, sånn at jeg kan sjekke den i slike tilfeller...**

**Sist:** _Like ved siden av den ukjente gjenstanden kjente han et slags kjede under fingrene, like kaldt og glatt som tingen, og gjettet at de hang sammen. Etter litt pirking fikk han tak i det og dro det ut i lyset._

James hadde ikke den fjerneste anelse om hva det var. Det så ut som en slags krysning av et smykke og et timeglass innrammet i gull. Han fikk inntrykket av at dette var en sånn ting som man rørte med forsiktighet, og passet svært godt på. Antakelig en sånn ting som ikke burde lekes eller eksperimenteres med, og i hvert fall ikke av en trettenårig gutt som snart skulle begynne i tredje klasse.

James gledet seg til å finne ut hva den gjorde.

Han burde antakelig gjemme den et sted litt fort, før de andre merket at han hadde forsvunnet. Et sted hvor ingen andre ville snuble over den, som han enkelt kunne komme til… James la hodet i bløt og prøvde å komme på noe. Hans eget rom var utelukket, ettersom moren hans ofte sjekket der, og visste om alle de beste gjemmestedene hans. Rommet hans hjemme i Potter hus– Grimolds plass var bare et slags feriehus – kunne kanskje ha fungert, men da måtte han komme seg hjem med tingen først, og det var helt umulig, for ikke å snakke om upraktisk. Men kanskje oppe på loftet kunne fungere – _Kremt_.

James skvatt så kraftig at han lettet og nesten mistet smykket. Han spant rundt med en ekkel følelse i magen, sikker på at faren hans hadde kommet tidlig hjem – men det var Albus. Han sto der, helt rolig og med et beregnende uttrykk i ansiktet, og James skjønte at han gjorde seg klar til å prøve å skille mellom hva James sa som var sant og hva som ikke var det. Han nølte.

«Vet du hva dette er?» Spurte James etter et øyeblikk, og holdt frem den gullglitrende gjenstanden mens han satte opp et spørrende uttrykk. Han hadde bestemt seg for å spille uskyldig, og prøvde derfor heller å spørre broren sin på en vennlig, undrende måte i stedet for å feie ham av veien. Noen ganger fungerte den taktikken helt genialt, og James hadde allerede kommet opp med en passende dekkhistorie.

Albus kikket på gjenstanden et øyeblikk, før blikket hans vendte tilbake til ham. James tolket det som et nei. Han ventet litt, og sørget for å holde ansiktet fritt for alt som kunne kalles skyldbevissthet. Så sa Albus noe, akkurat som James hadde beregnet.

«Hva gjør du her inne? Pappa har sagt at det ikke er lov,» sa han, og tonen var mistenksom. James så seg rundt på en nonchalant, selvsikker måte som for å understreke at han følte seg trygg på at han ikke var i trøbbel.

«Det vel jeg vel,» sa han glatt, «Jeg måtte bare på do, og så var jeg så i mine egne tanker at jeg gikk feil, og kom inn her. Det var først når jeg var inne alt at jeg merka det, så jeg tenkte liksom at jeg fikk skynde meg ut, men så fikk jeg øye på denne dingsen her! Det var ikke med vilje, altså.» James var rimelig fornøyd med den forklaringen, og tenkte som så at så lenge Albus ikke gikk og plapret til faren deres, ville den historien kunne holde lenge uten å ta inn vann. Albus rynket pannen og virket usikker.

«Virkelig?» spurte han, og mønstret inngående ansiktet til James i tilfelle det skulle røpe noe. Heldigvis var han en trent mester i ansiktsuttrykk – i det minste når det var Albus han sto ovenfor – og hadde ingen problemer med å holde det blankt.

«Jepp,» løy han enkelt, og forberedte seg på å forlate åstedet uten så mye som en skramme i forklaringen.

«Men… Hva gjør den der da?» spurte Albus, og pekte mot skrivebordet. James snudde seg - og kjente en synkende fornemmelse i magen. Han hadde glemt skrivebordsskuffen han hadde dratt ut. Den lå fullt synlig oppå skrivebordet og formelig skrek ut at James hadde vært på ferde der inne, og at Albus burde si fra straks. Da han snudde seg tilbake igjen, kunne han se at Albus hadde hørt den. Plutselig begynte den vanntette forklaringen hans å synke som en stein. Han åpnet munnen, og prøvde desperat å komme på noe å si.

«Den… den var sånn når jeg kom hit,» sa han, og prøvde å holde hodet kaldt. Å trekke på skuldrene virket som en god ide, så han gjorde det mens han strevde med å holde ansiktet rolig. _Pust dypt_, minnet han seg selv på.

Albus så usikker ut. James roste seg selv for snarrådigheten sin, og så på mens Albus' trekk langsomt glattet seg ut, og han nikket.

«Så, kommer du da?» spurte han, og snudde seg halvveis for å gå tilbake til de andre. James stivnet. _Fillern_. Hvis han satte fra seg den ukjente gjenstanden her og lot skrivebordsskuffen bli liggende der den var, ville faren deres _garantert_ merke det. Det var ikke som om skuffer plutselig bestemte seg for å ta seg en spasertur ut fra plassen deres. Men James kunne ikke gjøre noe mens Albus så på.

«Ehm, nei… Beklager Albus, men jeg sa jo at jeg egentlig hadde tenkt meg en tur på do når jeg kom ned hit. Bare gå foran du, så kommer jeg straks etter.» Han kunne ha danset! James kunne bare plassere fra seg gulltingen tilbake i rommet og late som om han satte kursen nedover, mens han egentlig bare ventet til Albus hadde fjernet seg før han satte alt sammen på plass igjen! Han var virkelig genial.

Albus ble stående til James hadde lagt fra seg timeglass-smykket og kommet seg ut igjen før han omhyggelig lukket døra. I sitt stille sinn forbannet han seg selv for å ha latt den stå åpen så Albus kunne skjønne hvor han var.

Og så trampet James ned trappen i et forsøk på å gjøre det så tydelig som mulig hvor han var på vei. Men så, straks Albus' mer tassende trinn var så fjerne at han ikke kunne høre dem lenger, bråsnudde han og listet seg opp igjen. Så åpnet han døra, passet godt på å lukke den igjen etter seg, og snudde seg mot skrivebordsskuffen.

For James føltes det som om skuffen ikke bare kunne se ham der han sto, men til og med lo av ham. Han skulte stygt mot den, før han marsjerte frem og grep tak i den. Så puttet han den forsiktig tilbake på plass, og følte det straks som om en byrde var løftet av skuldrene hans. Bare smykket igjen nå.

Kjapt puttet han det i lommen, og feide så over rommet med blikket for å forsikre seg om at alt var som det skulle. Det virket sånn, og James følte seg rimelig fornøyd. Så gikk han stille tilbake til døren igjen, og åpnet den forsiktig. Han snek seg ut, lukket døra og skulle akkurat til å trekke et lettelsens sukk da han hørte noen snakke.

**Takk for at du leste, og jeg gjentar at jeg virkelig setter pris på reviews!**


	3. Krangling og Forhandling

**A/N: Hallo! Jeg kan i dag meddele at jeg har kommet på hva det var jeg glemte å si sist gang! Det er angående navnene. Jeg kommer til å bruke en løs blanding av engelske og norske, alt etter hva jeg foretrekker, så vær forberedt.**

**I tillegg har jeg skrevet her at Albus Severus havnet i Griffing, enda det ikke egentlig er noen fasit på akkurat dette. Selv greier jeg ikke helt å bestemme meg for hvor jeg tror han ville endt opp - jeg er ikke valghatten - men bestemte meg for å gå for Griffing i akkurat denne fanfictionen. Det er ikke egentlig så nøye, men i tilfelle du blir forvirret, husk på det.**

**Sist: **_Han snek seg ut, lukket døra og skulle akkurat til å trekke et lettelsens sukk da han hørte noen snakke._

«Jeg trodde kanskje du løy.» James følte det som om lungene hans var blitt tømt for luft. Sakte snudde han seg mot Albus, som virket nokså fornøyd med seg selv. Febrilsk begynte James å lete etter en unnskyldning litt kvikt. Han burde virkelig vurdere å begynne å komme opp med unnskyldninger _før_ han allerede sto til halsen i problemer.

«Hva mener du?» spurte han og rynket pannen, som om han ikke skjønte hva Albus mente. Så kikket han tilbake mot døren han hadde kommet ut fra, og overrasket forståelse spredde seg over ansiktet hans, som om det plutselig gikk opp for ham hva Albus snakket om.

«Åja! Du trodde – nei, jeg bare tenkte at pappa sikkert ikke ville ha kontoret sitt så rotete, med skuffen oppå skrivebordet og sånt – ikke at jeg fatter hvordan den havnet der – og tenkte jeg kunne hjelpe ham. Du kan se selv at jeg putta den på plass igjen, hvis du vil!» James skulle ønske Fred og Louis var der med ham, så de kunne se hvilke utrolige redninger han kom opp med. De hadde antakelig hyllet ham etterpå.

Utrolig nok rynket Albus bare pannen. Så sa han, i et langsomt tonefall, som om han prøvde å overbevise seg selv like mye som noen annen:

«Nei… Jeg tror deg ikke. Du gikk inn for å snoke på pappas kontor! Jeg sier det til Teddy, og du kommer til å få husarrest og ikke ha noe besøk i det hele tatt på evigheter!» Plutselig virket det som om han fikk en økning i tillit til teorien sin, og fortsatte, denne gangen med overbevisning:

«Som om du tilfeldigvis ville spasert inn på pappas kontor! Hvor dum tror du at jeg er? – Ikke svar på det. Lily kunne kanskje ha gjort noe sånt, men du? Neh, du kan bare ikke holde deg fra å gjøre alt det du ikke har lov til!»

James sukket. Han skjønte at Albus ikke ville la seg lure lenger nå, og byttet raskt taktikk.

«Og hva med _deg_ da? Du bare _må_ sladre straks noe som helst skjer. Du kan bare ikke takle å ha det litt moro iblant! Rart at du havna i Griffing i det hele tatt, det skulle jo liksom være for modige folk trodde jeg, men neimen om jeg vet lenger når _du_ kommer dit -»

James hadde håpet å provosere Albus til å reagere med å si at han var en Griffing, så James kunne utfordre ham til å bevise det – på en måte som selvfølgelig innebar å holde på hemmeligheten om hvor James hadde vært.

Dessverre gjorde ikke Albus det. Frykten hans for å havne i Smygard hadde han visstnok overkommet rett før han gikk på toget på grunn av noe faren deres hadde sagt, skjønt James ikke visste hva. Hver gang han hadde spurt Albus hadde han bare ristet på hodet og smilt selvtilfreds over for en gangs skyld å være den som visste bedre av dem. For en arrogant drittsekk.

Albus hadde etterpå sagt at han trodde valghatten syntes han hadde vært modig som hadde overkommet frykten sin, og derfor plassert ham i Griffing, men James trodde egentlig den bare hadde syntes Albus var generelt modig. Uansett hadde han aldri giddet å si det til Albus, og lot ham heller beholde sitt eget syn på det.

Akkurat da skulle James ønske at hva det enn var faren deres hadde sagt, burde han holdt kjeft. Det at Albus hadde et sånt svakt punkt for angrep akkurat angående hus hadde alltid vært en strålende utvei for James, men det så ikke ut til å være en mulighet lenger.

Han måtte tenke ut noe nytt, men han hadde ikke tid til det nå. Han var i ferd med å gå tom for tid før Albus gikk for å si fra til Teddy, og alt han kunne gjøre var å henge seg på det første og beste som falt ham inn.

«Ok, Albus,» sa han, og la om til en mer forhandlende stil mens han gjorde sitt beste for å dekke over den desperate undertonen av en som klamret seg fast til sitt siste halmstrå for bare livet.

«Jeg sneik meg inn på pappas kontor.» James kunne tydelig se Albus triumferende mine, og fortsatte raskt:

«Men hvis du ikke forteller det til noen, lover jeg at du skal få vite hva jeg fant der inne.» Det visste han ville pirre Albus nysgjerrighet. Han håpet bare det ville gjøre det _nok_.

Albus så usikker ut. James krysset fingrene og tviholdt på ansiktsuttrykket sitt, redd for at den minste endring skulle få ham til å avslå. Det gikk noen sekunder. James begynte vagt å lure på hva han tenkte. Kanskje han burde si noe mer for å understreke budskapet sitt, gjøre det enda mer fristende? Eller burde han være så stille som mulig, og la Albus tenke i fred? Så åpnet Albus munnen, og han spente seg.

**A/N: Review for updates!**


	4. Basketak

**Sist:** _«Jeg sneik meg inn på pappas kontor. Men hvis du ikke forteller det til noen, lover jeg at du skal få vite hva jeg fant der inne.» Albus så usikker ut. Så åpnet han munnen, og James spente seg._

«Der er dere!» Rose hadde dukket opp bak Albus, som fort lukket munnen igjen. James kunne ha sunket til gulvet og jamret seg. Nå kom han _aldri_ til å komme seg ut av dette. Rose kunne han ikke lure. Hun var en helt annen type enn Albus, som enkelt kunne svelge drøssevis av løgner uten å merke det engang. Rose var skeptisk, smart, i besittelse av en fungerende hjerne og ikke minst utrolig irriterende.

«Hva er det dere driver med?» spurte hun mistenksomt, og øynene hennes smalnet da de falt på James. Vel, hun hadde ikke noe bevis. Skjønt Albus aldri ville dekke for ham nå som Rose var der, visste ingen av dem at han hadde gullsmykket i lomma, så kanskje han kunne komme på en eller annen midlertidig løsning som kunne gi ham tid til å flykte til Bulgaria før faren hans fikk nyss om hvor han hadde vært.

«James har vært på pappa sitt kontor!» sa Albus, og James kunne ha sverget på at han hørtes frydefull ut. Rose virket ikke særlig overrasket, og han lurte på om hun hadde gjettet det alt ut ifra hvor de sto – like utenfor døra til kontoret – eller om hun bare var for vant til ham til å reagere med noe mer enn et misbilligende blikk.

«Hva tok du, James?» spurte hun i en tone som tydelig sa at hun ikke var i humør til å spille spill. Gledesdreper.

«Ikke noe,» svarte han kort, og rullet med øynene som om hele affæren kjedet ham før han gikk over til å glo surt på Albus.

«Det gjorde du det så!» Utbrøt Albus, ivrig etter å ødelegge. Hvor var det blitt av den gylne tiden da James hadde trodd han skulle komme fra dette uskadet? «Du sa det til og med! Du sa til meg at du skulle vise meg hva du hadde funnet hvis jeg ikke sa det til noen!»

«Det gjorde jeg vel ikke!» glefset James, og det var faktisk sant. «Jeg sa jeg skulle fortelle deg hva jeg hadde funnet der inne, ikke at jeg faktisk hadde _tatt_ noe derfra! Lær å høre etter, eller er ørene dine stappa fulle i ørevoks?»

Å fornærme dem som anklaget ham var kanskje ikke verdens beste ide, men noen ganger var bare folk for dumme. Dessuten var James under et rimelig sterkt press for øyeblikket, og han måtte jo få ut noe av desperasjonen på en eller annen måte?

«Vent, så du tilstår altså at du var inne på onkel Harrys kontor?» spurte Rose, og kom klampende etter i fotsporene til ham og Albus. James motsto fristelsen til å begrave ansiktet i hendene. Hun bare måtte få en rett ut bekreftelse fra folk før hun ga seg, gjorde hun ikke?

Han nikket irritert.

«Men du tok ingenting?» Fortsatte hun, like inntrengende. Han ristet på hodet, skjønt han visste godt at det var poengløst. Hun kom aldri til å tro ham uansett.

Men Albus så plutselig tankefull ut. Med et fjernt blikk festet litt til høyre for ham og en nyve i pannen, mumlet han:

«Du… Hvor gjorde du av den gulltingen? Den du sa du ikke visste hva var, med et timeglass i midten og sånt, vet du…» Plutselig ble øynene hans fokuserte igjen, og han stirret sint rett inn i øynene på James.

«Du løy, du! Du hadde tenkt å stjele den fra pappa sitt kontor, og så løy du til meg! Du har den sikkert på deg akkurat nå, til og med!» James krympet seg. Det var ikke bare det at Albus hadde rett; det var måten han sa det på som fikk ham til å revurdere det hele. Han hadde ikke tenkt på at det faktisk var _stjeling_ det han gjorde, i tillegg til at det å lyve broren sin rett opp i fjeset på den måten var faktisk ganske slemt. Men han _hadde_ jo tenkt å levere den tilbake, og han ville jo ikke egentlig lyve for broren sin på den måten, det var bare så vanskelig å unngå når Albus alltid skulle være så… Albusete.

James stirret stivt ned i gulvet. Rose bante seg forbi Albus, og stanset foran ham. Så stappet hun bestemt hånden nedi den ene lommen hans, og begynte å romstere rundt i den. Heldigvis var det feil lomme, og han skjulte et smil. Så trakk hun til seg hånden igjen, og gikk etter den andre med et bestemt uttrykk.

Raskt som et lyn smatt James unna, og smilte ertende til henne. Han skjønte at spillet var over nå, så han kunne like godt utnytte sine siste levende øyeblikk til å plage henne litt før faren hans fikk tak i ham.

Sakte trakk han opp gullsmykket, og viftet med det foran ansiktet på Rose mens han hele tiden sørget for å holde seg langt nok unna henne til å kunne nappe den vekk når hun grep etter den.

Trodde han.

I stedet for å snappe etter den med hånden som Albus ville gjort, tok hun sats og -_ løp rett inn i ham_. Heldigvis krasjet han inn i veggen i stedet for å falle ned trappen, men nå kunne han ikke gjøre mer enn å holde armen så langt unna henne som mulig for at hun ikke skulle få tak i gullsmykket. Hun krafset på og dro i ham, og prøvde å bende den til seg, men James greide å holde armen strak. Rose gryntet frustrert.

«Hjelp meg litt, Albus!» peste hun. To mot en? James skulte mot henne. Nå, det var bare feigt. Han anstrengte seg for å holde hånden så høyt i været som mulig, men kjedet hang og dinglet fra grepet hans, og han kunne ikke gjøre noe for å fikse på det nå.

Albus gikk selvfølgelig straks inn i kampen for å hjelpe vennen sin, uten en tanke om hvor urettferdig det hele var og hvordan han forrådet sin kjære storebror i samme slengen. Forutsatt at han overlevde, svor James at han skulle få sin hevn.

Den hengende stumpen av kjede svaiet løst og irriterende, og alt han kunne gjøre var å se på mens Albus nappet det enkelt ut av grepet hans, som var blitt klamt og svett. Mens han holdt det undrende opp i lyset lettet Rose litt på grepet sitt om ham, antakelig i den tro at kampen var over, og James grep anledningen til å kaste seg fram i et forsøk på å gjenerobre smykket før det var for sent. Han fikk tak, men Rose vred armen hans nesten før han rakk å merke at han hadde det igjen engang og plantet fingrene i det selv.

I en siste, desperat manøver grep James tak i smykket og dro til seg hånden igjen så raskt at Rose glapp taket. I overraskelsen – han hadde ikke egentlig forventet at det ville fungere - lukket han ikke hånden ordentlig igjen, og den seilte over hodet på ham og krasjet i veggen, før den falt ned på gulvet med den umiskjennelige lyden av glass som slår sprekker.

**Review! :D**


End file.
